Through the Cabinet Doors
by Winter's Light
Summary: AUish. What if Harry was a female? Would this little piece of information change everything? Would female Harry still have been friends with Ron and Hermione? Or not? Please R&R! discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Summary: ** What if Harry, and only Harry, was a female? Would this little piece of information change everything? Would things stay the same? Would You-Know-Who still would have gone after Harry? Or to Neville? Would the female Harry become friends with Hermione and Ron? Or someone else? And Malfoy? How would Dumbledore react?

**Through the Cabinet Doors**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Prologue:

Harry Potter walked around the room, observing the many images and pictures that were hung up on the walls. One of the paintings, an elder and previous headmaster, had warn him not go near the cabinet.

And of course, being the teenager he was, he couldn't help but linger towards there.

Peering into the cabinet doors, he glance around it and found it empty – at first. He opened its doors slightly and saw nothing still.

A sudden noise made him jump and he quickly slammed the door shut.

He turned around and found himself facing the current headmaster. Nervously, he managed to stutter out, "Ah, P-Professor Dumbledore! I didn't s-see you!"

The headmaster didn't flinch nor make any sound. He only flashed a kind smile at the teenager before starting to walk towards his desk. He motioned Harry to follow.

"Come, young Harry."

Harry followed. Curiously, he was led towards the same painting that had warn Harry not to go near the cabinet. He started to get nervous.

Dumbledore smiled a knowingly.

"Did this painting, perhaps, say anything peculiar to you?"

Feeling doomed, Harry nodded.

"Ah, I thought so… Let's have a look at what he told you to stay away from."

Harry looked frightened at first, starting to back away but Dumbledore only chuckled.

"Harry, Harry, I'm giving you special permission. Don't worry, it won't harm you."

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore back to the cabinet.

"Open it up wide and tell me what you see."

Harry did as he was told. His arms reached out for the cold, smooth surface of each handle and he pulled.

It didn't open.

At first, he only looked confused as Dumbledore gave a tiny laugh.

"Try again."

Harry nodded and proceeded to try and open the cabinet doors. Once again, he couldn't open it. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't do it."

Dumbledore only smiled. "I'm sure you can, if you want to…" was his only reply.

Harry's expression turned determined and he pulled with all his might and wished so hard for the doors to open.

He was thrown backwards with a bright light.

Dumbledore still stood next to the cabinet. "Are you alright, Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded, got up and walked over to face the cabinet again. "Er—Professor, might I ask? What this is all about?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes slowly as if he was tired and said, "Only time will tell."

Harry nodded and observed the cabinet.

It was no longer a cabinet, but a tall standing mirror just like the Mirror of Erised. Only, there were no frames, no reflection at all. Instead, standing where the reflection of Harry was supposed to be was –

Harry fell in.

**Blah, blah, blah: **Hallo! Eh, this isn't a very good prologue, isn't it? -- Anyways, please oh please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Through the Cabinet Doors**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1:

She hummed as she carefully made sure that each and every strand was placed into her long ponytail. After making sure that everything was neat, she stretched a black hair tie on and tightened it.

"JESSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her head bobbed up at the sound of her name.

"Hurry up and get ready!! Today is your first day of school this year!!" her mother's voice yelled.

She smiled and yelled back, "YES MUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!" Quickly, she tucked the extra strands of her jet black hair out of her face and behind her ears and looked at the mirror again. She made sure that everything was alright and she nodded to herself.

"COMING!!" she yelled again.

She ran hurriedly out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Her mother had a reddish-brownish hair color and almond shaped bright green eyes. A black top and jeans adorned her frame for today.

Her mother smiled. "There you are Jessica. Today is a big day…" she said, beginning to pile heaps of eggs, bacon and other sorts of breakfast onto the young eleven-year-old's plate.

Jessica smiled and nodded. "I can't wait! I've already gotten everything packed and ready to go!" She began to shove down forkfuls of eggs. Mouth full, she looked around and in a muffled voice, she asked, "Where's Dad?"

Lily smiled again. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here soon. I think he's at work…" she sighed, placing a hand on her cheek, as a red streak appeared across her face, remembering all the old times.

Jessica swallowed down her breakfast. "I'm done, Mum. Can I go feed Hedwig now?" she asked, sliding off her chair and bringing her plates, fork, and cup to the sink.

Her mother nodded and said, "Of course." She glanced at the clock. "Your dad should be here any minute…," she muttered to herself, as the larger hand on the clock began to move towards the six.

As if on cue, a sudden "crack!" in the air was heard and a man walked out of the rolling clouds of smoke that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The man had untidy jet-black hair, brown eyes and was wearing thin-framed glasses.

"DADDDDDDDDD!!" the 11-year-old shouted and lunged her self right onto her father. The man only let out a grunt of surprise and amusement as his daughter greeted him.

"Hey Jess!" he replied as he grinned and ruffled her hair a bit. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he the asked.

"AH!" Jessica shouted remembering the events that would be following later that day. "I gotta go pack the last of my stuff!" she shouted as she hurried up the stairs to do so.

Lily smiled and watched her daughter climb up the stairs. "Don't run around so much! You'll fall!" she yelled, reminding the young witch. Lily then turned to look at her husband. "So, when are **they** coming to see Jessica off, James?" she asked with a smile.

James smiled and looked his watched. "Any minute now…"

Several "crack!"s was heard and more clouds of smoke came out. This time, two more men appeared.

One had a mass of untidy black hair and a huge grin. The other had mousy brown hair and his pale complexion was fair more…well, paler than his black haired companion.

The one with the untidy black hair grinned and waved. "Hey there James!" he greeted the two parents, "Long time no see!" His pale partner only smiled and nodded.

"Yes… It has been a while now, hasn't it?" James asked his two old friends, remembering the last time in which they had spoken to each other. It wasn't really just a couple weeks ago or months ago or even years ago – rather it was a few days ago that they had just spoken.

Sirius Black laughed at his friend's joke. "Quite a long time indeed!! How's little Jess doing?" he asked turning his attention to find the young newly 11-year-old.

Remus Lupin only smiled warily. Perhaps it was the fact that the full moon was approaching or the fact that he had overslept, but he DID look tired. "I believe she'll be coming down soon," he replied in response to Sirius's question.

As if on cue, the little 11-year-old bounced happily down the steps and when she noticed her dad's friends, she bounded over to them and hugged their legs. "Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" she greeted the two friends. "It's was such a long time!" she joked, having the same trait as her father.

Lily only smiled at her daughter's cuteness. "Did you get everything ready?" she asked her daughter, now caressing Jessica's hair who had let go of her two "Uncles". Jessica nodded, craning her head up to look at her mother's smiling face.

"Yes!" she replied cheerfully, "I did! It's all near the door ready to go!"

"That's great! We'll be leaving in a few minutes," her father said, breaking off the conversation with his two friends.

"Floo Powder?" she asked innocently. She had been waiting for a chance to try out that stuff. Her fingers wringed around in hope.

James smiled and nodded. "Floo Powder it is. You are old enough now…" he reasoned when Lily and Remus had shot him weird looks.

"YAY!!" she yelled happily, jumping around and waving her arms. She _was_ pretty hyper for an 11-year-old. Well, she never really acted like her age anyways – always younger.

Remus turned to look at the clock the Potter's had. "Oops, we should be getting going," he suddenly said, realizing the time. "You wouldn't want to be late, now would you? Little Jessica?" he directed the last comment to the newly Hogwarts student.

Jessica shook her head and grabbed her mother's wrist. "Let's go, let's go!" she shouted happily and quite hyper.

The three Potter's, Remus and Sirius then each grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "Remus, you go first so you can watch who comes out…" James said, telling him to go on.

"Ah," Remus agreed, now climbing into the fireplace. Standing quite still, he held out an arm and then, in a clear voice, said, "Platform 9 ¾!" He dropped the Floo Powder and there was a huge green "poof!" and smoke billowed out.

"Alright, I'll go, then you can send in Jessica," Lily said, smiling as she got into the same position as Remus's. With a "Platform 9 ¾!" a huge "poof!" and more smoke coming out, she disappeared after Remus.

"YAY! My turn!" Jessica shouted gleefully, climbing in, "Platform 9 ¾!" she said clearly, making sure that the words were not jumbled together. Dropping the Floo Powder in, a "poof!" was heard and smoke engulfed her, sending her on her way to the said destination.

"She's so young…innocent…" Lily murmured as she watched the smoke started to disperse and leaning against her husband.

James nodded in agreement. "Truly… I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that _he_'s after us…" he murmured, also leaning against his wife.

Sirius watched the two lovebirds, smiling a bit before deciding to interrupt. "Would you two please get a room?" he asked, smirking slightly and then, "Actually, I think I'll go now," and he took a handful of Floo Powder and "Platform 9 ¾" and disappeared.

Lily blushed a bit before reverted back to hugging her husband and reluctantly let him go. "Our daughter needs us now," she said, and then followed the same suit, disappearing into the green smoke.

James only smiled and did the same.

--

"MUM! DAD! 'Bout time!" Jessica's shrill voice was heard throughout the platform as she tackled her parents.

"Now, now Jessica, be more mature… You're eleven now…" her mother reminded her and she nodded.

"C'mon. It's nearly time," came Remus's voice as they separated and went through the barrier leaving behind only a breeze.

Once in, Jessica took a long look around and gasped. "Wow… It's so big…" she said delightfully and followed her parents and godfather and his friend in an awe-like state.

Lily looked back, smiling at her daughter's naivety. "The train will be leaving in a few minutes," she started to explain, leaving her a bag of money, "here's some money. You can buy something to eat. Be friendly and don't be rude."

Jessica nodded, eyes bright and soon she was on the Hogwarts Express, waving out the window of the doors.

Turning her attention to the compartments, she tried her best to be calm and mature and instead, went to go look for an empty compartment or some place to sit.

She frowned when she reached the end and noticed that all of them were filled. Hang on… There was a kid sitting alone a while back, she thought to herself and spun around to find the kid.

She soon found the one-person compartment and slid the door open, sticking her head in to ask if she could sit here however… When she saw his head of red hair, her eyes widened and she immediately abandoned all thoughts on being polite and instead, pounced on him, ruffling his red hair.

"RED RED RED!!" she shouted gleefully like a little child.

"OI OI OI!!" the boy shouted, obviously not pleased at all by Jessica's reaction, "LET GO! AND GET OFF ME!"

She did so, giggling at his reaction and said, "Hi! I'm Jessica Potter, mind if I sit here? There's no where else," she added.

The boy turned away, grumbling something about "girls" and "cooties" and then nodded. "fine…" he solemnly said.

She grinned and pulled in Hedwig's cage, seating in on her right side on of the seat. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ronny," Jessica said warmly.

"R-Ronny?!" Ron sputtered, jumping out of his seat. "W-WHAT?!"

She giggled, this was certainly going to be interesting…

**Author's Note:** I tried, I really tried. XDDD I hoped you like the humor? Don't mind Jessica, there's going to be a reason why she acts like that. ((smiles)) Well, don't expect the next update to be soon unless… Yeah. XD

Please tell me what you think. Advice? Comments?


End file.
